codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Krab
Krabs resemble large mechanical crabs with four long slender scythe-like legs used for climbing and crawling along very steep slopes. Krabs' weak spots are the eye of X.A.N.A. on the back/top of their heads. Their first laser is a base triple laser that is difficult to aim. Their second weapon is the same laser fired beneath it, and their third weapon is a bright blue beam of electricity also fired beneath it. Although no one has ever been hit by the beam, it is believed to cause instant devirtualization when it strikes a foe. They also have the ability to fire standard lasers from the lower set of lenses in a rapid battery, each dealing only 10 HP of damage. Krabs can also use their long scythe-like legs as their third weapon, which can cause instant devirtualization. This has never happened on Lyoko either. However, when they were materialized in the real world in the episode A Bad Turn, the Krabs used their legs to pin their victims to the ground. In the same episode, Ulrich was almost killed when a Krab nearly stabbed him, but was saved by an uncanny tower deactivation. Krabs usually travel and co-operate in groups of two to three, but are able to defend themselves alone. Because they are frequently used by X.A.N.A., Krabs are often defeated fairly easily by the Lyoko Warriors. Krabs were only shown in sectors 1-4. It was not until X.A.N.A. 2.0, that they were finally shown in Sector Five, becoming one of only a few monsters shown in this area. This same distinction applies to the Megatanks. Trivia * During season 1, the Crabs used their lower set of laser cannons as weapons, while the upper set were used as their "eyes". However, from season 2 onwards, they mainly use their upper set of laser cannons as weapons. * From season 2 onwards, they appear to have some kind of battle cry, being one of the few monsters to do so. They communicate using a very low pitched growling sound. Gallery Prequel & Seasons 1-4 tumblr_m0fxgoiqGF1rpcg7oo1_1280.jpg|About to stab Ulrich in the Mountain Sector. 2011-08-17_1034.png|Guarding a tower in the Desert Sector. tumblr_lyub7yuYBd1qlvb12o1_500.png|A Krab in the real world. 025.jpg|Firing at the Lyoko Warriors in the real world. 2011-08-17_1034_001.png|A Krab as seen in Season 1. 8 krab on the rocks.png|Having trouble keeping its balance on the rock pillars. 2011-08-17 1042.png|In the Forest Sector in Season 1. XANA_014.jpg|Helping Aelita get away from the Marabounta. XANA_310.jpg|Firing in the Ice Sector. XANA_127.jpg|Three Krabs guard an activated tower in Attack of the Zombies. XANA 084.jpg|Close up of a Krab in the real world. XANA 082.jpg|Walking through the Forest Sector. XANA 072.jpg|Being attacked by the Marabounta. XANA 071.jpg|Large amount of Krabs group together in the Desert Sector. XANA 070.jpg|The Eye of X.A.N.A. can be seen on their shells. XANA 069.jpg|Army in the Desert Sector. XANA 068.jpg|Roaming the Sector. XANA 018.jpg|Ulrich destroys a Krab in A Bad Turn. XANA 012.jpg|The X.A.N.A. symbol is seen as they fire their lasers. XANA 098.jpg|Firing in the Forest Sector. XANA 086.jpg|A lone Krab in the Assembly Room. tumblr_lyubiolu451qlvb12o1_500.png|It's attack is stopped just in time. 100px-Crab Card-1-.jpg|Krab's ID Card. Contagion 363.png|Aelita sees both the tower and the Krab with her Second Sight. Krab Pulse 3.png|Group of Krabs activate their Pulse attack. Krab Pulse 2.png|The Pulse attack seen underneath the Krabs. Krab Pulse 1.png|They repeatedly use the attack as they guard the activated tower. U - monsters bow.jpg|Bowing to the Lyoko Warriors after defeating the Marabounta. Les jeux sont faits 354 (1).jpg|They activate the Pulse beam in a single row. Les jeux sont faits 337.jpg|Odd nearly misses being hit with a Krab's Pulse beam. Krabes protecting a Tower image 1.png|The Lyoko Warriors can't get passed the three Krabs so easily. Sabotage 028.jpg|Two Krabs gang up on a glitched Yumi. Sabotage 024.jpg|..make that, two Krabs and one Tarantula. Marabounta Odd riding a Krab image 1.png|Odd surfs on the back of a Krab in order to find the core of the Marabounta. Plagued Krab in the ground image 1.png|A Krab digs it's metal feet into the Desert platform. Plagued Krab stares down Ulrich and Aelita umage 1.png|Confronting Ulrich and Aelita. Plagued Krabs walking on Desert wall image 1.png|Climbing down the platform with ease. Plagued Odd watches Krabs image 2.png|Odd watches from afar as the Krabs fire while walking down the platform. Just in Time Ulrich vs a Krab image 1.png|Ulrich about to be attacked by a Krab. Just in Time Krabs surround them image 1.png|Surrounded by three Krabs in the Forest Sector. Yumi the destroyer.jpg|Yumi attacks a Krab head on, while another comes to it's aid. Yumi's airborne feat..jpg|They both fire at her while she throws a Tessen Fan. Sabotage 379.jpg|Another monster falls into the Digital Sea behind a Tarantula and Krab. Sabotage 023.jpg|Krab devirtualizing someone. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 318.jpg|It cannot reach Aelita with the ice wall blocking.. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 316.jpg|About to fire at Aelita in the Ice Sector. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 309.jpg|Ulrich prepares to stab the Eye of X.A.N.A. on it's shell. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 299.jpg|Trying to shoot at Odd as he climbs the ice wall with ease. The Monster Materialization Program.jpg|A Krab being materialized in Marabounta. Code Lyoko S4E91 18 44.png Evolution Bfxc.png|Krab in the Cortex. 1349017420 5.png|Krab being damaged by Odd's Laser Arrows. Stab 2.PNG|Ulrich destroying a Krab in Episode 5. Stab.PNG|Close up of Ulrich destroying the Krab in Episode 5. Rendezvous 3.jpg WilliamKrab.PNG|William destroying a Krab with his Zweihander in Episode 5. Spectromania 419.jpg Confusion58.JPG|Odd firing a Lazer Arrow at a Krab. Krabe 2.PNG|As seen in Evolution. Krabe.PNG Confusion49.JPG|XANA's forces fighting Tyron's inside of the Cortex's core. Confusion44.JPG|A Krab fighting a Ninja outside of the Cortex's core. Rendezvous3 Rendezvous12 Rendezvous117|A Krab being destroyed as another looks on. Rendezvous130|Krab destroying Yumi's Overwing by impaling it with it's leg. Rendezvous129 Rendezvous188|Yumi hiding from Krabs in the Mountain Sector. Rendezvous186|Krabs looking for Yumi after she fall off of a cliff. Rendezvous182|Yumi dodging a Krab's Laser. Rendezvous178 Rendezvous173 Rendezvous171|Ulrich jumping onto a Krab to destroy it. Rendezvous199|Krabs guarding a Tower. Rendezvous198|Yumi hiding from a Krab. Rendezvous226|Ulrich destroying a Krab after destroying one of its front legs. Obstination62.JPG|Odd using the Megapod to knock several Krabs off of a spire in the Cortex. Aelita being hit CLE 15.PNG|The Krab hitting Aelita. Ulrich saving Aelita CLE 15.PNG|The Krab being devirtualized by Ulrich's Overbike. The Trap (Evolution) 11.jpg krabes_evolution.jpg|A Krab in Evolution charging up to attack. William is Held by the Scypcohzoa.png|Seen right there on the left. Poor William.png|Cornering William to the Scyphozoa. Other lyoko2011_krabe-500x375.jpg|A Krab Toy Half Done in a Bulid a Krab. Krab Toy.jpg|After you bulid a Krab toy it will look like this. Crab.gif|A Krab in Code Lyoko Social Game. ca:Cranc es:Cangrejo fi:Rapu fr:Krabe gl:Cangrexo it:Granchio pl:Krab pt:Caranguejo ro:Crab ru:Краб sr:Краба Category:Monsters Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Villains Category:Krab Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Needs Captions Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Social Game